Meurtrier
by October25
Summary: I frowned as her dress caught and I saw the imperfection, the blemish, on her leg. Suddenly I was not as happy anymore with her, so I turned to rearrange the other dolls. The story of a serial killer and its predator.


The following story is slightly disturbing, not to me but probably to others. Please tell me what you think about it. It's an original story I wrote but I changed two of the names in order to fit it into the Twilight universe. I've put the names that were changed at the end of the story I think the original names fit better simply because of the name meanings. Enjoy (I hope)!

This was not wine, although it was a deep red and could be mistaken for wine. My watch beeped twelve and I smiled, it was time for tea. Carefully I lifted the dolls, my favourite caught my eye and I smiled. My favourite, so far, had curly, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her appearance is, was, much like Alice in _Alice in Wonderland_ or an angel. Her cerulean dress with its white apron tumbled over the Hepplewhite chair, with its shield-shaped back. I frowned as her dress caught and I saw the imperfection, the blemish, on her leg. Suddenly I was not as happy anymore with her, so I turned to rearrange the other dolls.

He stared at the sublime scene in front of him; it was something you might expect to see in a painting not in real life. Four bodies sat in chairs with, shield-shaped backs, circling a round wooden table, with claws at the bottom of the legs. A blue china tea set, with what looked to be blood in the cups, sat on the table adding to the gruesome site. But although the setting was decidedly terrifying, it was not the worst part two of the bodies were missing heads, and the other two were women dressed much like a young girl in nineteen hundreds would dress. The two bodies, with missing heads, were dressed in tuxedos with a rose in their chest pockets. It would be hard to identify those bodies. The other two were young women with eyes that looked to be glued open. This would be confirmed later by the coroner. Both were also dressed in dresses with white aprons. The blonde haired blue eyed female victim was dressed in some sort of blue dress. The other had long black hair and brown eyes she was dressed in a purple version of the dress.

Carefully I cleaned my instrument, they had to be perfect or I would not be able to play. My blade of choice was a saw with a handle I had carved a yew tree and a gryphon, on. With my instrument cleaned I carefully placed it in my sheath. I then made my way out to my rusted red truck to go to my next doll soon to be previous home. I carefully drove towards her ex-home and smiled when I saw her, she was the prettiest yet. She had curly deep chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. She wore a gold party dress which made me frown; her pretty dress was going to get dirty.

It was confirmed the eyes had been glued open. Even the coroner, who had seen many gruesome things, during her seven years, felt queasy.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen or read about for that matter, you would think they would glue the eyes _shut."_ The coroner announced to the watching detective.

"You're telling me, in all my sixteen years, I have never seen anything like this crime." The detective responded.

The detective had been friends with the coroner, for seven of his sixteen years. The detectives name was Charlie Swan, a distinguished looking man of his early forties. The coroner had had a crush on Charlie, for most of their years of friendship, unfortunately he had never noticed.

"So? What's the cause of death?" Swan asked, a bit impatiently.

"I can't know for sure, but my guess is that he injected her with something through her leg." The coroner answered.

"Jesus." Charlie responded crossing himself, he was a strong Christian.

Carefully I placed her body in the back and smiled to myself. I had not been caught which meant I was safe long enough to get my next doll. I smiled as I thought about how it would play out;

"Do you know where Essex Drive is?" I would ask.

"Essex Drive? There is no Essex Drive here you're lost." She would answer

And maybe she would tell me to get a map or maybe to get lost. I frowned as I thought of the latter she wouldn't die right away, not like my other new doll. Oh no she would have to suffer; I would have to play with her for a bit. After all it would not be fair for her to get out the easy way like the others, if she does not help me. After I got her I would move on to my next dolls, the ones I hated but it had to be even.

Bella spun around in circles as she made her way to the police department where her father worked. Smiling to herself she sung;

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey."

"You have a nice voice, will you help me?"

Shrieking Bella stared at the man in front of her. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked very normal. _Yet, _Bella thought, _there is something off about him. _Taking a breath she nodded her response and motioned for him to ask.

"Can you tell me where Essex Drive is?" He asked smiling, although it wasn't a very nice one.

"I don't know any Essex Drive." She answered frowning. Suddenly she noticed a glimpse of something at his side, and opened her mouth to scream.

Charlie Swan was originally Job Irving and Bella was originally Sophia. The story won't be continued just in case anyone wonders.


End file.
